The Mouth of Mainframe
by Axikal
Summary: Problems with the nulls of Lost Angles creates havoc in Mainframe while Dot and Bob have an interesting time in a strange game cube. Rated for strong language, Adult Situations, and violence.
1. Dials of Time

ReBoot  
~~~~~~  
--------------------------------  
+ The Mouth of Mainframe +  
--------------------------------  
  
Dials of Time  
=============  
  
Speeding down the road, a small cube was riding in his new updated digital car.  
  
"Man that last upgrade was great! I thought I would never get this baby."  
  
Whizzing past Dot's Diner and heading towards the infamous city of Lost Angles, the citizen of   
Mainframe had no idea where he was. Then, he saw them. Thousands of nulls swarming all over.   
  
"What in the blue f...", before he could finish, they overtook him and sucked his energy out.   
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, in another part of Lost Angles, a masked figure watched the event.  
  
"Hmmm...the nulls have been acting very peculiar lately. That's the 10th one this week."  
  
The masked figure was Hexidecimal, ruler of Lost Angles and "sister" of Megabyte. A feeling of   
dread swooped over her as more nulls moved toward her home.  
  
"Why the hell are they doing all this? And HOW are they doing all this? They are just NULLS!"  
  
The nulls moved in closer. Hexidecimal knew that they had a peculiar habit of teaming together to  
make odd shapes.  
This time, however, they didn't. They seemed to be acting like individuals...As if they each had   
a mind of their own...  
  
"But...but that can't be. They are JUST NULLS!"  
  
Closer and closer they came. Hexidecimal knew she couldn't just sit there and let them get her.   
She flew out of her home to confront the slug-like nulls.   
  
"YOU LITTLE BASTARDS! COME AND GET SOME!  
  
They attacked. Hexidecimal started flinging them every which way. She used all her powers to try   
and stop the little beasts but it was all for naught. They began to overtake her and sap her   
powers.  
  
"I...*groan*...I can't believe...I'm beaten by...nulls..." and with that she gave a   
shudder and fell silent onto the street of Lost Angles...  
  
* * *  
  
Somewhere in Mainframe...  
  
"Hmm...I wonder how Hexidecimal is doing?" a deep voice boomed. "HACK! SLASH! Come here!"  
It was Megabyte.   
  
Two robots appeared. One was blue and the other red.   
  
"Yes boss?" they both asked.  
  
"I want you to activate my feed to Lost Angles. I must see how my...heh heh..."sister" is doing."  
  
"Ok. Boss, sure. No problem"  
"Gotcha Boss. It's all under control. Be right back."  
  
Both robots had a bad habit of talking at the same time. Megabyte sighed deeply as the two   
sped away fighting over who would activate the feed.  
  
"Damn robots. Why do I count on them so much?"  
  
From some speakers overhead, two voices broke the silence and startled Megabyte out of his daze.  
  
"Feed all ready Boss!"  
"It was no problem."  
  
"*sigh* I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING DO THAT!" The evil virus screamed at them. "Fine. Start it up."  
  
"We did Boss. It's all set."  
"It's all set. We did Boss."  
  
Four screens appeared in front of Megabyte. His mouth dropped at what he saw. The whole city of   
Lost Angles was crawling with nulls.  
  
"What...What the hell?"   
  
Suddenly a null appeared in front of the camera. It reared back and struck. The screen went dead.  
  
"This...this is not happening. HACK! SLASH! Feed me over to Hexidecimal's lair! NOW!"  
  
The third VidWindow switched over to the vicinity of Hex's lair. Megabyte moved the window's   
angles until he saw something that caught his eye.  
  
"What in the hell?" He peered closer into the screen. There was a faint color of red on the   
ground. He zoomed in and gasped. It was Hexidecimal.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED THERE?!" Megabyte felt more for his "sister" now than ever. The events of the past   
had brought him and her closer together than ever.  
Megabyte looked back into his memory banks to when he and Hexidecimal had almost been permanently  
deleted after the web creature combined them together into Gigabyte.  
"This is not happening. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!?"  
  
Megabyte got into his limousine and headed off towards Lost Angles. He didn't know, however, that  
he was being followed...  
  
* * *  
  
In Lost Angles...  
  
The world around her felt missing. She felt only the hard ground. Hexidecimal was coming to.  
Her head was spinning and she somehow managed to pull herself up off the ground.  
She noticed the discoloration of her body except for her chest. The very center of her chest.  
She felt very odd. Like she was far away and her body was detached. She began to move. Looking   
down the street she noticed other people moving. The others that were attacked. They all were  
heading in the direction of the city of Mainframe...and each one had only a spot of color on the  
center of their chest... 


	2. Revelations

ReBoot  
~~~~~~  
--------------------------------  
+ The Mouth of Mainframe +  
--------------------------------  
  
Revelations  
===========  
  
"WARNING! INCOMING GAME! WARNING! INCOMING GAME!"  
  
The loud female voice sounded all throughout Mainframe. Bob, the guardian of Mainframe sped   
towards the giant purple cube that was descending into the city.   
  
"Great. This is the fourth game today. The user must be very bored today."  
  
The voice continued to ring all over Mainframe. This made Bob annoyed. Actually, it always did.  
  
"Damnit. I really hate that voice. Saying the same fucking thing over and over..."  
  
He finally reached the site of the cube drop. He looked down at his glitch and saw Phong in the   
small circle on it.  
  
"Phong, I made it. I'm goin in."  
  
"Be careful, the user has gotten bored apparently and you remember what happened to Dot and Enzo   
when this happened last time."  
  
Bob reflected back on the incident. The user had gotten extremely bored and sent them a sex game.   
All of Mainframe saw the whole event. Dot and Enzo having interface. Then AndrAIa, Hexidecimal,   
and then Megabyte. * Bob cursed when he found out he missed such an event. Being stuck in the web  
again really wasn't what he wanted.   
  
"Well let's just see what the user has in store this time. So far I've had Star Wars, DOOM, and   
Hockey."  
  
He waited for the giant purple cube to drop. Suddenly, from behind him came a familiar voice:  
  
"Hey hey! Don't you dare think you're going in there without me!"  
  
It was Dot Matrix, owner of Dot's Diner. Bob forced a smile despite the feeling of dread he had   
when he heard her voice. Then, a thought crossed his mind that made his forced smile turn into a   
real one. What if this game WAS a sex game? Then he and Dot would get some REAL action. He had to  
hold back a laugh as they both waited for the drop. Soon, they were engulfed in the purple light  
and the city of Mainframe disappeared. The surroundings were odd. They appeared to be on a ship.  
Bob and Dot pressed their symbols on their bodies.  
  
"REBOOT!"   
  
Dot lay naked on a couch, a small heart-shaped jewel hung aroud her neck, and Bob was behind a   
sketch pad drawing...Dot.  
  
(Well this is better than nothing.) Bob thought to himself.   
  
"Glitch! Analyze game."  
  
The little device on his arm bean to buzz and whir. Finally some words crawled across the tiny   
screen.  
  
"Hmm...It's a game about a ship called "Titanic". Ok. Glitch! Objectives!"  
  
Again, more buzzing and whirring. Again words appeared.  
  
"Ok. Apparently this ship is going to sink and we need to prevent it. This is gonna be hard."  
  
Dot lay there, Bob looked at her lustfully.   
  
"But hell, we have about three hours gametime till the ship starts sinking." He moved towards   
her...  
  
* * *  
  
Back in Mainframe...  
  
Phong was getting restless. He got up from his desk and floated over to the window of the   
Principal Office, located in the middle of Mainframe. He looked out anxiously at the giant purple  
cube that had landed.   
  
"I hope Dot can help Bob. Enzo and AndrAIa are still on their mission to locate some of the   
missing citizens of Mainframe."  
  
Enzo Matrix was the little brother of Dot Matrix. But, when Bob had been sucked into the web,   
Enzo took over the job as Mainframe's guardian. He and AndrAIa went into a game cube and lost.  
Instead of being deleted, they were sent hopping through many different zones.   
Enzo became stronger and bigger. He no longer called himself Enzo. He now called himself MATRIX.  
Somehow, they had returned to Mainframe, along with Bob. Phong still had no clue as to how they  
survived deletion. Enzo, himself was a little puzzled but didn't bother with it after awhile.  
Phong had sent him and AndrAIa to Lost Angles to search for the missing citizens who were last   
seen heading there. But that seemed like hours ago.  
  
Phong sighed. He moved over to his desk and sat down. It was going to be a long day. Suddenly, a   
VidWindow popped up to his right. On it was the Chief of Police for Mainframe.  
  
"What is it Chief?"  
  
"Well Phong, it seems that one of the missing Mainframe citizens wandered back into the border of   
Mainframe. And he doesn't look good."  
  
"I'll be right there Chief." The VidWindow closed. "Oh Bob. I wish you were here right now."  
  
* * *  
  
Back in the Game Cube...  
  
Bob put back on his old fashioned clothes. The sex was better than he could ever imagine. (Hell,  
after Enzo and the others had their way with her why wouldn't she be experienced?)  
He checked the Game Time. It read: 1 Hour Remaining.  
  
"Ok Dot. Let's get to work."  
  
Dot, too, was putting on her old fashioned clothes.  
  
"Yes but where is the user?"  
  
Bob checked his glitch. He gasped.  
  
"What? What's wrong Bob?"  
  
Bob looked at Dot and said:  
  
"Right in this room..."  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note  
  
* This is taken from a ReBoot Lemon I read once by Superjizz. 


	3. Broken At The Helm

ReBoot  
~~~~~~  
--------------------------------  
+ The Mouth of Mainframe +  
--------------------------------  
  
Broken At The Helm  
==================  
  
The silence in the room was definite. Dot looked at Bob quizzically. She was definitely worried   
about him. The look on his face made her feel uneasy.  
  
"Bob. What do you mean 'In this room'?"   
  
"Exactly what I mean Dot. IN THIS ROOM."  
  
"Ok but where? I saw no one when we Rebooted."   
  
Bob looked around. He then listened very hard for any noise. A small click was heard.  
  
"Ok. There was someone in here."  
  
"But Bob, how do you know this?"  
  
He didn't answer. Instead he began to search the room. Tapping on all the walls and using his   
glitch to locate the intruder.   
  
"Damnit Bob. Will you give it up? There is no one here."  
  
"Look Dot, believe what you want but I HEARD a click."  
  
He searched some more until his glitch picked up something. Dot, curious as to what was happening  
walked over to Bob to see what the glitch had found.  
  
"So? What did you find Mister Paranoid?"  
  
Bob turned to her, smiled and said, "Secret panel." He turned back to the wall and slammed his   
fist into it. The wall slid inwards. Bob turned to Dot and grinned. Dot let him have it.  
  
"Ow! Why the hell did you do that?"  
  
"Smug bastard. Go in and see who or what was there."  
  
"Hello! Mainframe to Dot! It was the USER!"  
  
"In either case, you go first."  
  
Bob sighed and walked into the passageway.  
  
* * *  
  
(No clue. Where am I? Who am I?) The cube-shaped Binome moved as if it was in a dream. The   
surroundings were vague and familiar. Voices could be heard from it's left. It turned the top of  
it's body in the direction of the noises. (What? Not the same. Who are they?) The rest of its   
body turned and began to move in the direction of the voices.  
  
Phong floated down to the street next to the Chief of Police.  
  
"Chief, where is the Binome?"  
  
The chief pointed over to the grayish cube-shaped Binome that was...well...shambling its way  
over to them.  
  
"Oh my. Chief, have you gotten anything on his status?"  
  
The chief looked down at his DigiPad.  
  
"Hmm...It has no information on the status. Must be something new."  
  
"We must find out before it spreads! Quick, get him under quarantine!"  
  
"Yes Phong. No problem."  
  
"AND MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T GET DELETED LIKE THE OTHER QUARANTINES WE HAD!"  
  
The Chief sighed. I was hoping he would have forgotten about that. He thought.  
  
* * *  
  
A candleabra sat on top of the piano. Music floated in the air as Bob and Dot entered the room.  
  
"Look! Someone's playing the piano! It must be the user."  
  
"See Dot? I'm not paranoid now am I?"  
  
Dot gave him a friendly kick in the ass.   
  
"You just got lucky. That's all."  
  
"Yeah," Bob rolled his eyes. "'Lucky.'"  
  
They moved towards the figure who sat at the piano. Bob looked at his glitch. It said: USER N OF   
POS.  
  
"Dot, the user IS at the piano!"  
  
When he said this, the figure stood up and turned around. The face looked sprayed on. A   
carrot-like nose and blue eyes made up the face. The mouth was but a small slit. Jet-black hair  
covered the head. Like Bob and Dot, he wore old fashioned clothes.  
  
"Dot. We must eliminate the user and turn this ship around! We only have 30 minutes before crash   
time!"  
  
"Right. But how do we do it?"  
  
As they talked about it, the user began to walk towards them. Bob looked at the user. A gleam of   
light bounced off of his hand. He was holding a knife... 


	4. Searing Into The Heart

ReBoot  
~~~~~~  
--------------------------------  
+ The Mouth of Mainframe +  
--------------------------------  
  
Searing Into The Heart  
======================  
  
"Okay men! Let's see if we can round up this Binome and put him under quarantine," The Chief of  
Police shouted. He paused then added bitterly, "alive." Phong had always been a pain in the ass   
about this kind of shit. But after the loss of Dextra Fortuné, an orb-shaped Binome who was   
infected with a Type B Web Creature, was deleted because the Chief had made an error and the poor  
Binome fell into the trap that was set for the Web Creature. Phong still hadn't let the Chief  
forget his mistake.  
  
"Okay men! You heard the Chief!"  
  
20 cube-shaped Binomes surrounded the creeping Binome. Suddenly, it stopped...moving that is.  
It stood there looking at the policemen. They could easily see the pain and anguish in its eye.  
Turning its head from policeman to policeman it seemed to be looking for something particular.  
Even the Binome had no clue what it wanted.   
  
(Burn...It burn me so!...Hurt! HURT ALL! STOP THE BURN! STOP!) The grim look on the Binome's face  
turned into an even grimmer frown. A look of hatred appeared on its face. The policemen became  
very much aware of this transformation as the Binome began to shake and shudder. The hands were  
the main part that shook and shuddered more violently than the rest of its cube-shaped body.  
With each second that past, the shakes and shudders became worse. The policemen readied their   
armaments. The Chief saw this and began yelling:  
  
"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SHOOT! WE MUST GET HIM INTO CONTAINMENT!"  
  
As he screamed this the shaking Binome's arms began to shift and change. The police Binomes saw  
something completely horrifying. They were turning into...blades...the Binome shrieked and jumped  
high into the air. A look of bewilderment appeared on the Police Binome's faces.  
  
"Hoooly Shit!"  
"What in the hell?!"  
"Oh my user!"*  
"Fuck! He couldn't!"  
  
The police began to panic. This was definitely NOT in any record. No training for this shit   
that's for damn sure.  
  
The Binome landed in front of the Chief. He looked into its eye and couldn't stop shaking.  
  
"Wha...what...d-d-do y-y-you w-want f-f-f-from m-me?"  
  
The grey-colored Binome shrieked:  
  
"HURT! PAIN! DELETE! DESTROY! RAGGGHHHH!!!"  
  
The Chief screamed and began to run. The grey Binome chased him. The chief was definitely no   
match for it. It caught up to him in no time.   
  
"Stay BACK! You son of a bitch! Stay BACK!"  
  
He fired his weapon but to no avail. The Binome closed in. The other policemen chased after the  
two and opened fire on the grey Binome. But their weapons did nothing. It rammed one of its   
blades into the chief's belly. Energy began to flow out of the wound. The other blade went into  
his head. The chief felt nothing...  
  
"Oh my user!"*   
"He's deleted!"  
"BASTARD!"  
"DELETE HIM!"  
  
They opened fire again. The Binome turned around and advanced on them. It kept screaming:  
  
"DELETE! HURT! PAIN! DESTROY!"  
  
The police too began to scream. But it was their last...  
  
  
  
[Author's Note]  
* "Oh my user!" = "Oh my God!" 


	5. Matrix, AI, and Byte

ReBoot  
~~~~~~  
--------------------------------  
+ The Mouth of Mainframe +  
--------------------------------  
  
Matrix, AI, and Byte  
====================  
  
The black limousine sped through the streets of Mainframe. Every now and then, the back window   
would roll down and a blue face would appear. Megabyte was getting nervous.   
  
(Where is she? And where are those damned nulls?) These thoughts ran through his head constantly.  
  
Little did Megabyte know, Enzo Matrix and AndrAIa were behind him. Literally.  
  
"Hey AndrAIa. You thinking what I am thinking?"  
  
"I don't really know Enz...I mean Matrix. What were you thinking?" She giggled.  
  
"Well..." He started, ignoring her giggles. "I was thinking, well actually, wondering. What could  
have made the nulls turn bad? I mean they don't really have brains. They just meander around not  
doing much and yet..."  
  
"Matrix...You are starting to sound like our friend Megabyte over there." She laughed, she just   
couldn't help it. "Stop worrying about Hex. We need to find out where the Binomes went."  
  
"You're right AndrAIa. So. I suggest we stick with our buddy Megabyte until something turns up."  
  
They floated on their zip boards behind the shiny, black limo. Suddenly, two figures appeared   
from within the limo. It was Hack and Slash.   
  
"Oh oh."  
"It's him!"  
  
Matrix stared at the two bots.   
  
"Crash! They spotted us."  
  
"It's no prob." AndrAIa pointed her hand at the two bots. Matrix knew what would happen next.  
Three reddish spikes shot into the robots and they fell back into the car.  
  
"AndrAIa...I told you to please stop doing that."  
  
She blushed. "Sorry."  
  
They heard a yell come from within the limo as it began to veer into the buildings near them.  
It was at this point that they finally realized where they were...Lost Angles...  
  
* * *  
  
The smoke poured out from the engine of the limo. Megabyte stepped out of it and looked behind   
him at AndrAIa and Matrix. A look of annoyance appeared when he saw them.   
  
"Blast the user. Why are you two here?"  
  
AndrAIa was shaking. Even Matrix, who seemed to be fearless (or so he claimed), was a little   
worried when Megabyte stepped out. Matrix opened his mouth to speak.  
  
" *sigh* To be honest, I really don't give a damn why you are here. Just get away from me."  
  
Megabyte began to walk away from the wreckage and further into the city. Matrix finally spoke up.  
  
"We are here to find the missing Binomes from Mainframe."  
  
Megabyte spun around. Matrix and AndrAIa flinched.  
  
"Really? Well...maybe you two can be of some use to me after all." Megabyte began to chuckle.  
"Yes. Very useful indeed."  
  
* * *  
  
The streets were deserted. All except for the occasional micro-rat and the three figures walking  
along. Megabyte, Matrix, and AndrAIa searched all over the streets of Lost Angles. Even in the  
alleyways. But no sign of Hex, the Binomes, or the nulls.  
  
(This is very odd) Matrix thought. (There isn't even a single goddamn one)  
  
Megabyte, on the other hand, was watching carefully for any signs of Hexidecimal.  
  
AndrAIa looked at Matrix with a worried glance.   
  
"Matrix...Can we really trust Megabyte?"  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"Does it look like we have a choice?"  
  
"No. I guess not." then she added, "Could you at least tell him to stop staring at my ass?"  
  
"Well, I wouldn't do that. Besides...he has good taste." He laughed and patted her butt. She too  
laughed and smacked him on the arm. He then began to pretend it was broken.  
  
"OH OW! You broke it! Agh. The user needs to upgrade me now! Agggh!" AndrAIa couldn't help but  
laugh at Matrix. He was like his old...well younger self. The laughter stopped when Matrix fell   
face-first onto the ground. AndrAIa gasped. She turned around to hit Megabyte but he wasn't   
there.   
  
"Uhh...Megabyte?" She was getting nervous now. (What the hell? Where could he have gone to?)  
  
Suddenly, she remembered Matrix. She rushed over to him and lifted him up.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Just a headache. What the hell happened?"  
  
"I'm not sure. You were goofing around and then WHAM! Down you went."  
  
As they were trying to figure out what happened and where Megabyte had gotten to, a dark shadow  
loomed closer and closer. A high-pitched squeal started up. Matrix looked up behind AndrAIa and  
gasped... 


	6. Horror Onboard

ReBoot  
~~~~~~  
--------------------------------  
+ The Mouth of Mainframe +  
--------------------------------  
  
Horror Onboard  
==============  
  
"Ok fuck this." Bob looked away from the user for a second and looked at Dot. "He's got a damn  
knife. AND WHAT DO WE HAVE?!"  
  
"Bob! Calm down! We can do this!"   
  
Bob began to fiddle with his glitch. Finally, some words appeared that calmed him down.  
  
"YES! I found what we need!" He spun around to the user. "Nyah nyah!" Bob began to run towards  
the door. So did the user. "Dot! The candleabra! Hit him with it! Hurry!" The user advanced on   
him. Dot began to panic. (Where's the candleabra? OH! There it is!) She grabbed it and rushed   
after the user. Bob was backed into a corner now. (Oh man. Where the hell are you?) The user   
brought up his hand and fell face first into the red carpet.   
  
"Whew. That was too close." Bob took the knife and jammed it into the user's back. The red carpet  
became a little bit redder. "Now. We have to turn the ship around."  
  
"Where are we exactly on the ship?"  
  
Bob checked his glitch.  
  
"Hmmm...the very rear. It will take us at least 15 game minutes to reach the front." He gulped.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And...we only have 15 game minutes to turn this ship around..."  
  
"This is not good."  
  
They began to run towards the front of the ship.  
  
* * *  
  
The pool of blood spread. The body began to stir slightly. The arm lifted up and a hand wrapped   
itself around the knife in the back. The knife slid out and fell to the floor. Pushing itself up  
from the bloodied carpet, the user looked around the room. On the wall hung a Rapier. The user  
took it off the wall and headed towards the front of the ship...  
  
* * *  
  
They didn't stop. No matter how tired they were getting they had to reach the front. Bob looked  
at the glitch. HALFWAY. They had hit the halfway mark. Time Remaining: 10 GM. (10 GM? That can't   
be!)  
  
"Bob? What's wrong?"  
  
"We have 10 Game Minutes left! Glitch must've miscalculated the time it would take to get there."  
  
Soon they reached the door to the Navigation Room. Time Remaining: 6 GM. Bob's circuits were   
racing. This was it. He walked over to the navigation wheel when the door opened.  
  
"Oh my! Bob! The user is still alive!"  
  
"Damn you..." Bob strained with the force of the wheel. It was stuck! "Dot! The wheel is stuck!  
Help me!"   
  
"I'm a little busy here." The user started to slice into the air at Dot. She dodged his swipes.  
  
Bob began to slam into the wheel. "Come...on...you...bastard!" The wheel was beginning to show  
signs of budging. "Yes!"  
  
"Bob! Fuck the wheel! Just get him away from me!" The user was closing in. Bob looked at Dot,  
trying to escape.   
  
"Glitch! Rope!" Nothing happened. Bob looked at the glitch. "ARGH! Out of power!"  
  
"I told you not to leave the fucking thing on you prick!"  
  
Bob charged the user and tackled him. The user rolled onto his back and tried to stab Bob in the  
back.  
  
"Oh no you don't bitch!" Bob punched the user in the face. Meanwhile Dot tried to turn the wheel  
but it was stuck again.  
  
"Damnit!" She too began to slam into the wheel.  
  
Bob grabbed the rapier and rammed it through the user's face. Blood gushed out onto the wooden   
floor. He ran over to Dot and they pulled. The glitch beeped. (Oh great. It can tell me how much time we   
have left.) 1 GM...  
  
They began to pull harder and harder.  
  
* * *  
  
Phong watched the Game Cube. He knew that 30 GS (Game Seconds) remained. Finally, the wait was   
over... 


End file.
